Users are increasingly performing tasks using remote computing resources, often referred to as part of “the cloud.” This has many advantages, as users do not have to purchase and maintain dedicated hardware and software, and instead can pay for only those resources that are needed at any given time, where those resources typically will be managed by a resource provider. Because a resource provider will often provide resource access to many different users, various types of credentials can be used to authenticate a source of the request, as well as to demonstrate that the source is authorized to access a resource to perform a task. In order to obtain access to various resources in conventional approaches, a user must be authorized under an account having the appropriate access permissions. For large organizations with many users and accounts, this can create a complex management responsibility to ensure that all users are associated with the appropriate accounts. This can come with significant resource overhead and capacity requirements. Such approaches can also result in erroneous access being granted in some instances, or incorrect levels of access being granted for the user being associated with an account with the incorrect access permissions.